Hasta que la muerte me llama
by ampersanth
Summary: Deidara tiene un sueño extraño con su novio muerto Sasori diciendole que su muerte estaba cerca. Basada en el libreto de la batalla de Sasuke vs. Deidara. ADVERTENCIA: YAOI/Lemon a lo largo de la historia.
1. Un sueño extraño

Bueno, esta es mi primera historia que publico... espero que les agrade

(letra normal): inventado por mi

_(itálicas): Sucedido del manga..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Érase en una noche en la base de los Akatsuki, después del asesinato de Sasori, y mientras Kakuzu y Hidan estaban en misión luchando contra Shikamaru, Naruto y cía. Deidara y Tobi regresaban a la nueva cueva que había adquirido Pein después de que los shinobis de Konoha descubirieran el escondite, el rubio estaba muy cansado así que le dijo al enmascarado naranja que no lo molestara porque realmente tenía sueño. Llega a su cuarto inmediatamente a bañarse y posteriormente dormirse…

Dentro de sus sueños, el rubio ojiazul siente como que una presencia sobrenatural, una luz muy potente aparece ante el, esa luz comienza a hablar diciéndole: "Deidara, ya casi es hora de que nos veamos otra vez, pero esta vez será para siempre"

El Akatsuki rubio reconoce la voz luego luego y le dice: "¿Sasori No Danna?"

Cierto, el pelirrojo y el rubio eran más que amigos cuando el ojicastaño fue asesinado por Sakura y su abuela, Chiyo. El se había sentido muy triste y cabreado a la vez po cuando supo su muerte oficial. Hechaba de menos a su novio. Era el amor de su vida quien la muerte se lo había arrebatado, aunque reconocía que solo era una etapa de la vida en que también le sucederá a él como parte de su pensamiento de que todo era efímero.

El espíritu de Sasori le dice: "Si, soy yo… ya no te procupes por mi, nos veremos muy pronto de nuevo"

Deidara: "¿Que tratas de decir con eso?"

Sasori: "Ya pronto lo entenderás, adiós Dei… Te amo"

Deidara: "Te amo yo también"

Después de que le dijo eso en sueños, Deidara se despierta y se cuestiona así mismo en su mente: "¿Qué me estará tratando de decir Sasori No Danna?", "¿Por qué lo sentí tan real?", no se lo podía responder así mismo… hasta que Tobi, preocupado por su compañero de equipo le dice:

Tobi: Deidara sempai, ¿porque está tan mortificado?

Deidara: no es nada Tobi…

Tobi: Tobi oyó hablar a Deidara sempai mientras estaba dormido.

Deidara: mmm.. ¿en serio?, ¿Qué dije? hmm…

Tobi: Deidara sempai se preguntó de que trató de decir con eso y luego Deidara sempai dijo que Te amo yo también. Que raro es usted, Deidara sempai, por eso es dificil tratar con Deidara sempai.

Deidara (enojado): Ya no digas más cosas que me enojan… Tobi. Ya no nos enojemos porque luego llegaremos tarde a la reunón general de Akatsuki esta mañana y Pein se enoja.

Tobi (muy a fuerzas yendo): Bueeeno, aunque tengo flojeraa…

En su mente el rubio pensó que se le hacía raro de él mismo hablar en sueños y mas con un muerto. Se quedó pensativo. Había una reunión general de Akatsuki y Pein los tenía que ver en la mañana.

_Ya estando en la base de Akatsuki, todos estaban esperando a Itachi y Kisame. Llegan unos 5 minutos tarde. _

_Pein: Llegas tarde._

_Kisame: hmm?_

_Pein: bueno, parece que ya están todos._

_Kisame: Capturamos al Jinchuriki de 4 colas hace un momento. Tuvimos que tomar algunas precauciones extra para asegurarnos que no se escaparía. ¿Qué pasa con Hidan y Kakuzu?_

_Pein: Están muertos._

_Kisame (riéndose): ¿Hay de verdad? Así quelos gemelos zombies han muerto. Me hubiera gustado ver como han muerto. _

_Pein (molesto): No hables así de tus compañeros._

_Kisame: ¿Quién los venció?_

_Zetsu: Ninjas de la Hoja. Fue el equipo de Kakashi y el Jinchuriki de 9 colas de nuevo._

_Tobi: ¿Son fuertes, no? No me extraña que te vencieran, Deidara sempai._

_Deidara (molesto): Tobi!! Si tuviera que guardar mi paciencia contigo en una bolsa, explotaría en mil pedazos!! Di una palabra mas y te haré desear no haber nacido!_

_Tobi: jaja, con tu paciencia en una bolsa? ¿Cómo tu bolsa de arcilla explosiva? No me extraña que tengas tan mal carácter._

_Deidara (aún mas molesto): Tobi voy a matarte…_

_Pein (tratando de calmar la situación): Cállate Deidara, a menos que quieras que Tobi te demuestre lo que vale, aquí y ahora._

_Deidara: tsss…_

_Pein: Y tu Tobi . Siempre te pasas de la raya. Estás enojando a tus superiores._

_Tobi: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo siento mucho!_

_Kisame: ¿Como esperas a que capturemos a todos los jinchurikis si estás haciendote el tonto por ahí?_

_Pein: haa_

_Kisame: De todas formas, quiero sellar al cuatro colas cuanto antes._

_Pein: Espera, tenemos otras cosas que hablar…_

_Kisame: Que?_

_Pein: Orochimaru_

_Kisame: Han pasado 10 años desde que dejo Akatsuki… Supongo que era hora, no? Quienquiera que lo haya matado debe ser bueno. Quien ha sido?_

_Pein: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Kisame: heh.. __impresionante. Debes estar orgulloso de tu hermano pequeño Itachi san._

_(Itachi se queda pensativo)_

_Zetsu: Está reuniendo a unos cuantos subalternos, pueden traernos algunos problemas._

_Kisame: Eh?_

_Pein: Deberías de conocer a algunos de ellos, unos de los hermanos Hozuki de la Niebla._

_Kisame: Suigetsu? Me trae algunos recuerdos._

_Pein: Juugo de Tenpin está también con el. Itachi y Kisame, necesitan estar alerta. Probablemente vayan tras nosotros.Todos recuerden que les he contado sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Si conoce demasiado de Itachi y Kisame quizás intenten destruir nuestros planes._

_Deidara: Oye Kisame No Danna, que te pasa con aquel chico Suigetsu que has mencionado?_

_Kisame: Lo vi hace unos 10 años. Un chico gracioso, siempre sonriendo. Siempre cortaba las piernas de los enemigos antes de cercenarlas con la cabeza. La gente lo llamaba el sucesor de Zabuza, el demonio. Un chico prodigio en el arte del asesinato._

_Deidara: Parece un grupo interesante, hmm. Y ahora que? Umm.. a que te refieres? Que opciones hay? Vamos tras Kakashi y el jichuriki de 9 colas o tras Uchiha Sasuke?._

_Tobi: Oh, olvidalo entonces. Ya tenemos nuestras misiones, no? _

_Deidara: Dame un respiro. Aún le debo al nueve colas un puñetazo en la cara y Kakashi me reventó el brazo derecho. Y como se supone que yo debía matar a Orochimaru, tengo una deuda con Uchiha Sasuke. Vamos Tobi!_

_Tobi (sediendo muy a fuerza): jodeeeeeer._

_Kisame: Estás bien con eso, Itachi san?_

_(Itachi solo se queda pensativo)_


	2. Comienza la batalla

**Bueno, ai les va el capítulo 2… Mucha parte de este capítulo pasó en el manga. Espero que no se aburran, lo más emocionante va después en el 3er capitulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Zetsu: Está reuniendo a unos cuantos subalternos, pueden traernos algunos problemas._

_Kisame: Eh?_

_Pein: Deberías de conocer a algunos de ellos, unos de los hermanos Hozuki de la Niebla._

_Kisame: Suigetsu? Me trae algunos recuerdos._

_Pein: Juugo de Tenpin está también con el. Itachi y Kisame, necesitan estar alerta. Probablemente vayan tras nosotros.Todos recuerden que les he contado sobre Uchiha Sasuke. Si conoce demasiado de Itachi y Kisame quizás intenten destruir nuestros planes._

_Deidara: Oye Kisame No Danna, que te pasa con aquel chico Suigetsu que has mencionado?_

_Kisame: Lo vi hace unos 10 años. Un chico gracioso, siempre sonriendo. Siempre cortaba las piernas de los enemigos antes de cercenarlas con la cabeza. La gente lo llamaba el sucesor de Zabuza, el demonio. Un chico prodigio en el arte del asesinato._

_Deidara: Parece un grupo interesante, hmm. Y ahora que? Umm.. a que te refieres? Que opciones hay? Vamos tras Kakashi y el jinchuriki de 9 colas o tras Uchiha Sasuke?._

_Tobi: Oh, olvidalo entonces. Ya tenemos nuestras misiones, no? _

_Deidara: Dame un respiro. Aún le debo al nueve colas un puñetazo en la cara y Kakashi me reventó el brazo derecho. Y como se supone que yo debía matar a Orochimaru, tengo una deuda con Uchiha Sasuke. Vamos Tobi!_

_Tobi (sediendo muy a fuerza): jodeeeeeer._

_Kisame: Estás bien con eso, Itachi san?_

_(Itachi solo se queda pensativo)_

Mientras tanto Deidara y Tobi ahora se encuentran en un bosque cercano a la cueva. Deidara saca un poco de arcilla en su bolsa, la hace una forma con su lengüeta y hace 2 pájaros de arcilla.

_Deidara: Buen trabajo, hmm…_

_Tobi: A por quien vamos? Sasuke o el kyuubi?_

_Deidara se sube a unos de los pájaros de arcilla y dice: deberíamos ir _por … _veamos hmm. _

_De inmediato Deidara vuela con su pájaro de arcilla y Tobi al otro._

Concentrados en su búsqueda, volando por el cielo. Deidara encuentra algo.

_Deidara: Los encontré Tobi, hmm._

_Tobi: De verdad, que rápido! Quien es?_

_Deidara: je, sígueme Tobi._

Deidara y Tobi estaban ocultos detrás de unos árboles donde estaba cerca el enemigo, Uchiha Sasuke. El Uchiha percibe personas alrededor y dice…

_Sasuke: Sal de ahí, quienquiera que seas._

Deidara y Tobi destapan sus identidades y el Uchiha ojinegro reconoce algo.

_Sasuke: Ese traje… tu eres…_

_Tobi (sorprendido): Así que eres tú, Sasuke-kun! Woow, te pareces a Itachi san!_

_(Sasuke se le queda viendo con una mirada enojada y el enmascarado naranja se da cuenta de su expresión)_

_Tobi (bromeando): eep! Das miedo!_

_Deidara, aprovechándose de la situación, quiso atacar a Sasuke desde el cielo con los pájaros de arcilla que había hecho antes y los explota. El Uchiha se da cuenta inmediatamente del ataque y lo evade con facilidad sacando una serpiente gigante._

_Deidara: Es bastante bueno, eh? Bahh… aun no me la creo que este mocoso matara a Orochimaru hmm…_

_(Sasuke se enfada y saca sus ojos sharingan)_

_El rubio miembro de Akatsuki se da cuenta de que el único superviviente del clan Uchiha se enfada y dice riéndose: Mira sus ojos, Tobi! Se está enfadando, me gusta. _

_Tobi (sarcástico): Tendremos que disculparnos con Itachi san cuando volvamos._

_El rubio de ojos rasgados observa el sharingan de su enemigo y dice: "Ah, el sharingan.. no hay duda que este es el hermano de Itachi. Un patético perdedor confundiendo los dones de su herencia con su propio poder."_

_Sasuke se enfada mas por el comentario del rubio del Akatsuki y decide atacarlo sacando la espada con rapidez._

_Deidara: chin.. es rápido. _

_Deidara huye del ataque del Uchiha y se va a un árbol. Tobi se queda acostado en el campo de batalla porque supuestamente Sasuke lo había cortado con su espada._

_Sasuke: Uno menos. Parece que te gusta hablar Así que te preguntaré a "ti" sobre Itachi._

_Tobi se levanta del suelo y Sasuke se da cuenta y piensa: ¿Qué es esto?._

_Deidara viendo a Tobi le dice: ¡Que te pasa contigo Tobi! ¡Podrá ser un crio pero no bajes la guardia!_

_Tobi: En serio, su shunshin jutsu es demasiado rápido para nosotros._

_Deidara de inmediato saca arcilla desde el árbol, piensa limitarle las habilidades al Uchiha pelinegro con el nivel de chakra C1. Le dice a Tobi que retroceda porque iba a realizar su ataque con minas, los tira y explota algunas. El Uchiha enmascarado huye mientras Sasuke huye también de las bombas para ponerse detrás del Akatsuki rubio y atacarlo con su espada. Tobi se da cuenta y le advierte…_

_Tobi: sempai, detrás de ti!_

_Deidara se da cuenta y por suerte tenía una mina de reserva, lo explota y huye de la explosión sin que Tobi se diese cuenta luego luego._

_Tobi (llorando) : Sempaiii!! He, era un sempai estricto, pero uno bueno… Nunca te olvidaré Deidara sempai…_

_Deidara avisándole a Tobi le dice: Deja de lloriquear!_

_Tobi: Oh, estás vivo!_

_Viendo que el Uchiha huyo también del ataque. Deidara piensa que definitvamente fue un movimiento demasiado rápido y planea atacarlo con unas bombas C2. _

_Tobi (sorprendido): Oh… eso es!_

_(Deidara saca su bomba Dragón C2.)_

_Tobi: Allá vamos! Una de las obras de arte de Deidara sempai, el dragón C2!_

_Sasuke solo piensa: Así que tiene la habilidad de hacer explosivos con sus manos_

_Deidara: Ya sabes que hacer Tobi._

_Tobi (sonriendo): Lo tengo cubierto Sempai! Todo está preparado para "eso"!! Vamos a usar eso, verdad?_

_Deidara: Exacto,prepárate Tobi! Hmm…_

_Sasuke observa algo en el dragón C2. El dragón comienza a sacar in arcilla por la boca. Deidara le da la orden de que vaya por ellos (refiriendose a las minas). Tobi le obedece sin ningún problema._

_Pensativo, Sasuke piensa: "Esa cosa… ¿es un explosivo gigante? ¿O pretende usar el ataque desde arriba?" y dice: "Que coñazo"_

_Tobi, viendo que Sasuke se acercaba le dice: ¡Ya viene! ¡Enseñale el poder de tu arte pop, senpai!_

_Deidara: ¡El pop está muerto! Mi estilo es directo!_

_Deidara saca del dragón c2 un pájaro y lo explota contra el enemigo. Sasuke huye y piensa: " Esa bomba era muy diferente a las otras bombas… ¿será autodirigido?, entonces, ¿Dónde está el otro?" _

_Viendo que el dragón se acercaba detrás de el, piensa que tendrá que ocuparse del rubio Akatsuki primero. Decide atacarlo con un chidori extendido 5 metros. El dragón vuela al cielo luego luego y no recibe el ataque._

_Deidara: ¡Ese era el ataque de Kakashi! Debo reconocer que tienes mérito, usar la manipulación de forma para alargarlo y lanzarlo es muy creativo. _

_Sasuke piensa: Es un luchador de largo alcance y probablemente ya se ha dado cuenta de mi rango de ataque. _

_Deidara: ¡Van a ser especialmente fuertes! ¡Esta vez! ¡No importa lo fuerte que sean tus defensas! Volarás por los aires! _

_Ataca al Uchiha con un murciélago de arcilla que saca de su dragón. Sasuke huye rápido. Viendo que huye decide atacarlo con una mina que estaba en el piso y piensa que lo habrá matado, pero Sasuke saca su segunda fase del sello maldito, así que no le hace nada. _

_Deidara piensa: Lo debí haberlo esquivado volando hacia arriba. El sello maldito de Orochimaru parece que cuenta con alas. _

_Tobi le avisa: ¡Senpai, he terminado de disponer las minas! Todo está preparado!_

_Deidara: ¡Buen trabajo Tobi! ¡Ahora sal de ahí!_

_Tobi: ¡Si señor!_

_Sasuke piensa: Bombas guiadas desde arriba, y minas en el suelo…_

_Deidara: Mi C2 puede rodearte con minas terrestres y fijarte para los ataques aire-tierra. Esta es la hermosa combinación que he estando preparado. Ahora que te hemos rodeado, un paso en falso y saldrás volando hacia la estratósfera._

_Sasuke piensa: Y ahora está volando más allá donde puedo alcanzarle y ahora está volando más allá de donde puedo alcanzarle. _

_Deidara: piensas que podrás escaparte de esta, hmm?_

_El rubio saca de su dragón un cerdo volador y lo explota. _

_Deidara: ¡Pienso cortarte las alas, bastardo!_

_Suelta su katana, la entierra una parte en el suelo y el Akatsuki rubio le rompe una parte de su ala izquierda._

_Deidara: ¡No hay forma en que puedas volar con solo una, es hora de acabar con esto!_

_El miembro del Clan Uchiha lanza 2 shuriken al aire. El rubio con el dragón volador se aleja en el cielo de los shuriken._

_Deidara: ¿Vas a recurrir a ataques tan patéticos como ese? Me ofendes!_

_El dragón saca un pájaro de arcilla y lo explota hacia donde está el enemigo. _

_Deidara piensa: ¿Por los flancos? Jeje… no tienes escapatoria, chico. Hay 5 minas ahí. Pero claro, hay en otras partes!_

_Sasuke corre y se sostiene sobre su espada que estaba enterrada sobre el suelo. Escapa y ataca a su oponente con su Chidori alargado. _

_El rubio piensa: Ha… ha hecho que mis minas se queden en la espada aposta. Debe estar intentando ver donde estaban para poder tener un punto de apoyo!_

_Deidara huye del dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. El Uchiha pelinegro lo había alcanzado rompiendo una ala del dragón de arcilla. _

_Tobi: ¡No puede mantener el equilibrio!_

_Deidara piensa: Ha usado su katana como trampolín y las alas para ganar impulso adicional! Estoy justo encima suyo. Ya veo, ha atacado para atraerme hacia su katana y luego alcanzarme con su espada Chidori. _

_Sasuke: Hijo de puta. _

_El Uchiha menor logra atrapar al rubio en el suelo con los dos shurikens que había lanzado al aire hace unos momentos._

_Deidara: Estoy atrapado, mierda aquí es donde están las minas._

_Las minas explotan. Sasuke invoca serpientes desde sus brazos y los ata a los árboles mas cercanos para huir de las explosiones. _

_Tobi (gritando): Sempaaaai!!_

_Como al Uchiha no podía sacar el ala rota que había roto su oponente. Vuelve a su estado normal. _

_Tobi (gritando): ¡Sabia que eso iba a parar la explosión! ¡Deidara sempai! ¡Que idiota eres!_

_Deidara (en su pájaro de arcilla, escapando de la trampa del enemigo): Cállate la boca de una vez, Tobi, hmm!!_

_Tobi: Ahh… sigues vivo_

_Sasuke: No va a rendirse._

_Deidara observa los ojos de Sasuke y dice: Esos ojos… malditos ojos son esos ojos… El Akatsuki comienza a acordarse…._

_**En el próximo capítulo:… ya por fin, Dei comienza a recordar el como conoció al chico de su vida y como se fue desarrollando su enamoramiento. No se lo pierdan!**_


	3. Recuerdos

Bueno, por fin me di mi tiempecito para continuar este fic… ya sigue la parte más interesante de todas… perdón por nno actualizar, la facultad me está absorbiendo toda… este capi está larguito… espero que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

_Letras en itálicas: sucesos del manga_

**Letras en negrita: Pensamientos de Deidara mismo.**

Letras normales: Díalogos, inventados por mi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_FLASHBACK_

Mientras Deidara se desocupaba de su trabajo, 3 hombres de capas negras con nubes rojas estaban observándolo afuera. El más alto y de piel azul, le habla…

Kisame: Disculpe, es usted Deidara?

Deidara: Si soy yo. ¿Ustedes quienes son?

Kisame: Ahora no importan las presentaciones. Pero necesitamos hablar, vamos a ese templo a charlar un rato…

Ya estando en el templo…

Itachi: Queremos que te unas con nosotros a nuestra organización, Akatsuki.

_Deidara: Akatsuki! Como si me importara eso! No interfieras en mi gusto con el arte!_

_Sasori: Asi que tengo que hacer de este niñato mi compañero, tiene agallas pero es esos que acaban muertos antes de que puedas darte cuenta._

_Itachi: Son órdenes del líder… Sus habilidades ayudarán a nuestra causa._

_Deidara: ¿Ya conocían mis habilidades? Quien demonios son?_

_Kisame: Has cooperado con células contra el terrorismo internacionales en los países de alrededor, causando incontables explosiones, verdad?_

_Deidara: Razón? Acaso necesito una razón? Yo me limito a hacer volar las cosas a cambio de recompensas ¡Con mi arte, claro!_

_Sasori: ¿Tu arte?_

_Deidara (emocionado): Observa!! No estás impresionado? El resultado de combinar los detallados trazos con deformaciones bidimensionales! Esto es arte! Pero mi arte no acaba aquí! Ninguna de mis obras son estáticas! Una vez que tienen forma física, son algo más que simples modelos pero esto explota. Y con esa explosión la esencia es aún más grande, siendo esto el verdadero arte que práctico! Y en estos momentos de grandeza en los que veo el verdadero arte! El arte es una explosión! _

_Sasori: Por Dios, que molesto es…_

_Kisame: Ya ha acabado?_

_Itachi: Quien sabe… Ya basta, me voy a ocuparme de esto_

_Itachi saca el ojo sharingan preparado para la batalla._

_Deidara: Que son esos ojos? ¿Quieres luchar conmigo?_

_Itachi: Si te derroto, te unirás al Akatsuki_

_Deidara : No subestimes mi arte, mi ninjutsu es el pilar principal de mi realización artística!_

_El rubio miembro del Akatsuki saca arcilla de sus bolsas para hacer una lombriz y luego un pájaro. Lanzando a su oponente a la pared y haciendo la explosión con su pájaro. El Uchiha ojeroso huye del ataque con facilidad pero la lombriz que había hecho el rubio pelilargo estaba atravezando las piernas de Itachi…_

_Deidara: Es eso todo lo que tienes? Fin del juego! Hmmm…_

_Ya para eso, Itachi ya había activado su genjustsu…_

_Itachi: Deberías primero mirarte a ti mismo primero._

_Y Deidara estaba atado todo su cuerpo con la lombriz que el mismo había hecho…_

_Itachi: Por poco estuviste hacerte explotar a ti mismo_

_Sasori: Como dije, acabaría matándose_

_Deidara: Genjutsu? Desde cuando?_

_Kisame: Desde un principio… En el momento en que miraste los ojos de Itachi san caíste dentro de sus ilusiones._

_Deidara: Ahhh.._

_Y vio a Itachi activando el Amatebasu para romper la pared con las esculturas que están al lado de la pared._

_Deidara (sorprendido): Es esto.. arte real! _

_Su mirada se le estaba llenando de frustración…_

_Deidara: Como he podido perder contra una habilidad así? Me estás diciendo que esto es arte? Dejalo, no voy a admitirlo, nunca!_

_Itachi: Has perdido._

Kisame: Te vas con nosotros, muchacho. Permítanme las presentaciones. Soy Hoshigaki Kisame, renegado de la Aldea de la Niebla. Mucho gusto, Deidara. Tendrás que convivir con nosotros ahora en adelante.

Sasori: Soy Akasuna No Sasori. Renegado de la Aldea de la Arena.

Itachi: Soy Uchiha Itachi. Renegado de la Aldea de la Hoja. Tendremos que irnos a la base para decirle al líder que tu serás el nuevo compañero de Sasori. Vámonos!

Deidara: ¿compañero de Sasori? No entiendo…

Sasori: Serás mi compañero de equipo, niñato. El hombre quien era mi compañero, abandonó la Organización.

Kisame: No se queden platicando como zombies! Necesitamos irnos…

(Sasori y Deidara se quedan molestos por la expresión de su compañero, pero no tenían caso hacer pleito porque tenían que irse)

**Y esa fue la primera vez que vi a Sasori No Danna, dentro de su marioneta, Hiruko… Se me hacía extraño que un humano tuviera esa forma tan extraña a simple vista… Me pregunté a mi mismo ¿El es un ser humano?.. Tal vez lo descubra con el paso del tiempo… Sabía que la primera impresión de él fue de que era un chico molesto que acabaría mantándome… pensé que no me aguantaría. **

Ya estando en la base de la Organización, estando todos reunidos, Pein le explica como estaba estructurado la organización por equipos, el tipo de misiones que hacían, sus reglas… Ahora debía el presentarse primero y después presentarse los miembros que aún no conocía uno por uno .

Deidara: Soy Deidara. Bueno, ahora renegado de la Aldea de la Roca. Con mi arcilla, hago figuras de todos tipos y formas… y luego las exploto para la realización de mi verdadero arte… ¡Lo efímero!

Hidan: Soy Hidan. Soy un hombre leal a mi dios, Jashin sama. Yo sólo creo en la masacre total. Hago equipo con Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Soy Kakuzu. Soy renegado de la aldea de la Cascada. Soy el tesorero del Akatsuki. Me encanta el dinero, me choca que lo desperdicien a lo tonto, soy el que digo cuanto dinero se tiene que gastar para la despensa, soy el que organiza los gastos de la organización.

Zetsu: Soy Zetsu… Soy renegado de la Aldea de Hierba. Soy el espía para la organización (su contraparte dice).. y el que vigila a los alrededores para ver si no hay intrusos que pueda impedirnos nuestras misiones.

Konan: Soy Konan… Renegada del país de la Lluvia. Soy la que casi siempre organizo para ver que parte de la cueva les toca limpiar. Soy compañera de equipo con el líder.

Pein: Yo soy tu líder, Pein. Renegado de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Soy el que da las órdenes y soy el que envío las misiones a mis compañeros. Ahora en adelante usarás este unforme de capas negras con nubes rojas y toma este anillo Seiryuu. Ya eres oficialmente uno de nosotros.

**Cuando me presentaron oficialmente en el Akatsuki, ya se estaba haciendo noche. Pein ya me había asignado la habitación en que me iba a quedar. Era compañero de cuarto con Sasori. Cómo el tenía que terminar de hacer una marioneta humana. Me di cuenta que la cosa esa comenzaba a abrirse… Yo pensé que algo raro le estaba pasando…**

Deidara: ¿Estás bien? ¿Una de tus habilidades es abrir cada parte de tu cuerpo sin ningún problema? Hmm..

Sasori: No, imbécil. Esta cosa es mi marioneta Hiruko. Yo me cubro con ella siempre para protegerme en el campo de batalla.

**Me acuerdo que esa cosa inmediatamente se abrió y lo que vi fue a un hombre pelirrojo, ojeroso, de ojos grandes color miel, de una mirada angelical vestido con las capas de Akatsuki sentado dentro de su marioneta. Me acuerdo que en ese momento vi a un hombre muy guapo. Mi corazón latió con fuerza. Sentí que fue atracción a primera vista… El se levanta de su marioneta y se da cuenta que me le quedo viendo. **

Sasori: ¿Que tanto me ves?

Deidara: no.. no nada Sasori. Ya veo… esa es tu forma humana.

Sasori: Bueno, no tan humana. Soy una marioneta imperfecta. Casi todo mi cuerpo es artificial menos el corazón… y ciertas partes de mi cuerpo.

Deidara: hmm… ya veo. Las marionetas son tu forma de expresión artística.

Sasori: Podría decirse. Me gustan las marionetas porque pueden permanecer intactas por siglos y siglos sin que tu las toques. Eso es el verdadero arte, el verdadero arte es lo duradero.

Deidara: No es por ofenderlo, pero en mi punto de vista. El arte es aquello que es efímero. Como mis bombas de arcilla, primero les hago forma, luego las pongo al ataque de mi enemigo y las exploto. Ese arte si que es una verdadera belleza.

Sasori: ¿Qué chiste tiene una cosa cuando se deshace? Nooo… tiene que permanecer más tiempo para poder apreciarse su forma… esa belleza que dura por siglos, es el verdadero arte.

Deidara: No, es mejor cuando se deshace al instante.

Sasori: Ya no voy a discutir contigo. Tengo unas marionetas que complementar. Me voy a mi taller… Te veo en un rato.

Deidara: ok.

**Esa fue la primera discusión que tuve con él acerca del arte… fue tan repentino… A pocas horas de conocernos ya nos estábamos peleando… Cierto, a ambos nos gustaba el arte, a pesar de ser una discusión, en el fondo sentí que era una charla agradable. Después de que se fuera al taller yo me bañé… estaba pensando en él. No me podía gustar al poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero se me hacía muy atractivo…**

**También pensaba en que tenía que entrenar mi genjutsu para ya no cometer el mismo error con Itachi. Necesitaba a alguien quien me apoyara en el entrenamiento. Sólo pensaba decirle a el porque es con el que iba a estar mas tiempo. Pasaron pocos días desde cuando entré a la organización y estábamos en el cuarto, descansando…**

Deidara: Sasori, necesito hablar contigo, hmm.

Sasori: Nomás que no sea del arte porque ahora no tengo ganas de discutir.

Deidara: Es que… quiero entrenar mi genjutsu y necesito que alguien me apoye… creo que contigo es con el que voy a estar mas tiempo , y… ¿Quieres apoyarme?

Sasori: Es cierto, necesitas bastante entrenamiento. Ya casi te matabas a ti mismo el día en que te reclutamos. Eres un tipo que acabarían matándose. Yo no soy un ninja tipo genjutsu, pero conozco un lugar donde puedes conseguir artículos especiales para entrenamiento. Es ahí donde consgo el material para mis venenos y mis armas ocultas. De hecho necesito algunas, si quieres vamos.

Deidara: Bueno ahora en adelante eres mi mentor. Sasori No Danna.

**Esa fue la primera vez en que le dije Sasori No Danna…**

Sasori: De acuerdo, Deidara.

**Me acuerdo que fuimos a ese lugar, no estaba muy lejos de la cueva. Kakuzu nos había dado cierta cantidad de dinero que según el era gastable. Ya estando ahí Sasori cogió las cosas que necesitaba, pero, de pronto en la tienda, vio un lente que podía tomar fotografías desde distancia especial para controlar genjutsu…**

Sasori: Deidara, este aparato podría ser apto para ti.

Deidara: Ah, ¿en serio?... que hace.

Sasori: Controla genjutsus a distancia y también toma fotos a distancia. Cómprate ese lente, te podría servir…

**Estaba caro, no nos alcanzaba el dinero para comprarlo. **

Sasori: Maldita sea, bueno haré un sacrificio… No compro estas agujas que necesito para mis trampas.

Deidara: Bueno, lo compraremos después.

Sasori (mortificado): Noo… mejor compramos el lente. Valdrá más la pena.

**Me acuerdo que pasamos varios minutos discutiendo hasta que el me convenció y pagó la cuenta, me dijo que compraba el material que faltaba días después. Ese lente era el que me había puesto durane varios años en el ojo izquierdo. Lo cuidaba como mi vida porque Sasori No Danna había hecho un sacrificio por mi y eso era raro de él…**

**Ese detalle fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ya había confirmado mis sentimientos… si… me gustaba Sasori No Danna… ese carácter frío, ese físico que me atraía. Pasaron los meses y cada vez me gustaba mas. No sabía en ese entonces si le iba a corresponder, tenía miedo… Pein nos había dado la misión de observar al Jinchuriki de 4 colas por un mes. Cómo lo habíamos hecho con éxito, me acuerdo de esa vez que le dije a Sasori No Danna…**

Deidara: Sasori No Danna, vamos a celebrar el éxito de la misión al bar que está en la ciudad lujosa a unos kilómetros de aquí!

Sasori (sin muchos ánimos): Bueno… pero Kakuzu no nos va a querer dar el dinero suficiente.

**Convencimos esa vez a Kakuzu que nos dara dinero de más. Ya estando en el bar me había puesto medio borracho. Sasori estaba muy serio en el bar…**

Sasori: Ya vámonos, Deidara. Quiero ir a un lugar con menos ruido

Deidara (tambaleandose): Epp.. epp… está bien, Danna.

**Ya estando afuera, fuimos al parque mas cercano. Sasori me quería sentar en una banca para que se me pasara un poco la borrachera. Estuvimos 10 minutos sin hablar… mirándonos mutuamente. Después de los 10 minutos que pasaron vomité en el bote de basura que estaba mas al alcance de nosotros. Quería que me sentara otra vez en el parque para reposar más hasta que de repente…**

Sasori: Deidara, ¿ya se te pasó?

Deidara: Si… quiero sentarme mas rato, hmm.

Sasori: Deidara, tengo que decirte algo que me lo tuve reservado desde un poco después de que nos fuimos a la misión.

Deidara: Si, ¿Qué me quiere decir Danna?

Sasori: Deidara, la verdad no sé que es lo que me pasa. Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto, yo por mi no sentía nada si fuera una marioneta perfecta, pero, tengo un corazón… y…

**En ese momento Sasori se acercó mucho hacia donde yo estaba y me dio un beso en los labios. El beso fue largo y apasionado. Fue mi primer beso con él. Nunca lo olvidaré. Después de besarme...**

Sasori: Creo que te amo, Deidara. Al principio no te soportaba y te traté mal. Pero me di cuenta con el paso del tiempo cuando estaba contigo, eras un chico atractivo, simpático… No podía creer que me gustaba otro hombre. Espero que mis sentimientos después no afecten en nuestras misiones y ya no nos hablemos.

**Lo tomé de las manos… y le dije**

Deidara: Te amo yo también. Desde la primera vez que vi tu forma humana…

**Como el parque estaba solo, nos besamos, ahora este beso fue mas profundo. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron en una sola. Lo toqué de su trasero y el me abrazaba fuertemente. Para respirar dejé de besarlo para proponerle..**

Sasori: Me estoy excitando, no quieres ir… a aquel hotel para hacer el amor?

Deidara: Yo también estoy excitado. Dame un beso y vamos… aún nos queda dinero?

Sasori: Bastante, como para un cuarto.

**Me acuerdo que llegamos dados de la mano al hotel. Rentamos el cuarto por una noche. El cuarto era grande, espacioso y elegante… **

**Cerramos inmediatamente la puerta de la habitación con llave, Nos sentamos en la cama, nos quitamos nuestras capas y nos comenzamos a besar juntando nuestras lenguas haciendo jueguitos con ella. Estuvimos revolcándonos un buen rato en la cama hasta que él recorrió su mano por debajo de mi abdomen y comenzó a tocarme mi miembro. Tanto que le estuvo tocando que solté un gemido. Sacó su mano de ahí y me hizo que metiera la boca en sus dedos. Me estaba poniendo nervioso porque era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer con alguien que amaba de verdad, mi chico pelirrojo parecía disfrutarlo mucho. El me dijo que me relajara y que todo iba a salir bien. Se me pasó el nervio con sus besos y le quité su camisa. El se dio cuenta de la reacción, así que él quitó la mía . Tal acción me comenzó a besar el cuello dejándome marcas rojas y se me elevó mi excitación. Yo le quité inmediatamente sus pantalones y sus boxers… Le acaricié y besé todo su cuerpo de madera con la ayuda de las lenguas de mis manos hasta que mis besos llegaron en su miembro y le metí mi boca . Comenzó a excitarse mas de lo que ya estaba , pero el quería hacer lo mismo. Hicimos un intercambio de papeles. Primero me quitó toda la ropa que me sobraba puesta en ese entonces y me dejó completamente desnudo. No tardó en hacer eso con su cavidad bucal. Cuando el escuchaba que comenzaba a gemir le toqué su cabeza para que no dejara de hacerlo y empezó al mismo tiempo a tocarme y a apretarme mis miembros de forma circular. No paraba de gemir. El también besó esas partes. Después nos besamos en la boca apasionadamente y nos empujamos a la pared. Quería respirar un poco. El cedió. Comenzó a bajar su boca entre mis pezones y comenzó a lamer mi pezón izquierdo. Sentía que mi hormona quería más de esa saliva deliciosa. Se dio cuenta que le gustaba tal acción y no dudó en seguirle con el otro. Esa acción me relajó tanto. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, nos relajamos un poco y me acuerdo que le dije…**

**Deidara: "Te amo tanto Sasori, quiero que este momento sea eterno, hmm"…**

**Sasori: "Yo también te amo … quiero lo mismo… estar contigo… para siempre, por eso el arte debe ser eterno y quiero que seas eterno conmigo" **

**Deidara: "Se que esto no puede ser eterno, aunque la vida y este momento para el artista sean efímeros, el único arte que no será efímero en mi es el arte de mi amor que te tengo". **

**Nos besamos como dos locos enamorados uno del otro, extasiados con ese sentimiento que nos volvían locos, a todos eso a lo que llamamos amor. No paramos en seguirle a nuestro juego de erotismo y amor. Ahora lo que ibamos a hacer era nuestra máxima muestra de tal afecto. Su hermoso cuerpo artificial se separó del mío. Vi que se lubricaba su área primero porque el no quería que me doliera mucho pero yo ya estaba tomando una posición: mis pies estaban incados, poniendo mis manos sobre la cama, sosteniendo mis brazos… mi cuerpo y mi trasero iba dirigido hacia la mirada de él. El primero me metió 1 dedo en mi sexo, me dolió algo, pero ese dolor lo toleraba. Metió otro dedo para abrirme más mi hoyo. Me excitaba que me metiera los dedos, gimié de dolor y a la vez de placer. Vio que se dilataba y comenzó a meter su miembro en mi sexo. Me acostumbré al dolor, fue muy placentero, gimié muchas veces, así le seguimos hasta que llegáramos al límite. Teníamos sueño . Mi chico pelirrojo y yo nos quedamos dormidos. **

**A la mañana siguiente, me desperté y lo primero que vi fueron la cara de mi amado quien también se despertó al mismo tiempo que yo. Nos dimos el beso de los buenos dias. Me di cuenta que mi cuerpo sudó del éxtasis producido de la noche de pasión y olía mal. Fui a la regadera para bañarme. De pronto cuando abrí el agua caliente de la regadera, oí que la puerta del baño se abría, el entró desnudo a la bañera conmigo y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente como en la noche anterior. Eso me excitó. Nos bañamos en la regadera como Dios nos trajo al mundo. El abrazándome y masajeándome la espalda con el jabón mientras yo me colocaba el shampoo en mi larga cabellera. Nos quedábamos besandonos a pesar de que ya estabamos enjuagados. Como el espacio de la bañera no era muy grande para seguirle con lo nuestro, nos salimos de ahí. El agarró una toalla y me secó la cara, mi pecho y el cabello. El agarró otra toalla para secarse su cuerpo. Nos fuimos a la cama besándonos. Se paró en un momento, mientras yo estaba recostado en mi cama. Comenzó a lamerme y besarme el trasero. Viendo que me excitaba haciendo gemidos y mi agujero se dilataba, se paró de nuevo y comenzamos a hacer el amor otra vez. Mientras el me la metía, con sus manos pellizcaban levemente mis pezones. Estábamos extasiados del uno al otro. Mientras el me la metía mas veces el comenzó a recostarse arriba de mi sobre la cama. Gemía mucho. El comenzó que llegaba a mi límite y le paró. Respiré un poco del dolor. Nos quedamos abrazados en la cama por un rato. Viendo que me recuperaba me besó levemente y me dijo…**

Sasori: "Ya es hora de regresar a la cueva"

Deidara:"Si es cierto … aunque no quiero regresar solo para estar mas a solas contigo, los demás estarán preocupados por nosotros por habernos perdido toda la noche".

Sasori: "pero valió la pena"

Deidara: "Lo sé"

Nos pusimos nuestra ropa, abandonamos el hotel y nos dirijimos inmediatamente a la cueva. Cuando llegamos, íbamos de la manita inconcientemente. Hidan fue el primero que nos vio…

Hidan: " Ay… Que pecadotes, Jashin sama"

Kisame (sarcástico y obervando mis chupetones): "Ah… ahora el Pinocho y la Guerita son novios… por eso no llegaron en toda la noche, se fueron de luna de miel ahh… ¿Por qué no me invitaron? "

(Solo nos quedamos sonrojados ante el comentario de nuestro compañero)

Kakuzu (mortificado): "Se gastaron todo el dinero que les di, verdad?, por mi entre menos gasten mejor"

Deidara (apenado): Si… pero no te lo tomes a mal Kakuzu…

Itachi: Kisame, no es algo que nos incumba a nosotros saber si ellos tienen una relación, no te burles de ellos…

Zetsu (su contraparte negro): Que asco! Y luego su otra parte blanca: Hay dejalos es su problema.

Konan y Pein oyeron mucho escándandalo en la sala principal y hablaron…

Pein: ¿Que tanto alboroto se tren aquí?

Kisame: Ay lider, creo que tenemos una parejita de novios aquí…

Konan: ¿Quiénes?

Hidan: Estos homosexuales, Sasori y Deidara…

Sasori (enojado): Hidan y Kisame no me hagan enojar…

Pein (tratando de calmar la situación): No ofendan a nuestros compañeros, si son gays o no seguirán estando aquí y no hay porque alterarse y porque tratarlos mal…

Viendo que nos calmábamos…

Konan (curiosa): ¿Son novios?

Deidara (sonrojado): …Si… y lo amo.

Kisame hizo bulla de nuevo.

Konan(alegre): pues muchas felicidades, Deidara y Sasori. Espero que duren mucho.

Sasori: Gracias, Konan.

**Poco a poco todos los demás integrantes se fueron acostumbrando a nuestra relación y ya no hicieron alboroto. Éramos felices. Pasaron 2 años desde esa vez que nos hicimos novios. Teniamos problemas de pareja y muchas veces discutimos acerca de nuestras opiniones sobre el arte, pero nuestros problemas siempre se solucionaban y nos acotentábamos. y Akatsuki, nos habíamos estado preparando nuestro proceso con la técnica especial de Pein para controlar a los Bijuus. Este contenedor nuestro estaba listo para usarse así que Pein nos pidió que capturábamos al Bijuu de 1 cola, al Kazekage de la Arena, Sabaku No Gaara. Fue todo un éxito. Pero los de la Arena querían recuperarlo y le pidieron ayuda a la Hoja. Después de que le sacamos el Bijuu, ellos llegaron y Sasori y yo los tuvimos que enfrentar. Nos dividimos en 2 partes en el combate: yo con el ninja copia Kakashi y al Jinchuriki de 9 colas (yo traía el cádaver del jinchuriki de la arena dentro de mi pájaro de arcilla) ; y mi amado con la vieja y la joven pelirrosa. Estuve escapando de ellos dos en la batalla para alentar al otro Jinchuriki fuera hacia mi y así atraparlo, hasta que el ninja copia intentó enviarme a otra dimensión con su doujutsu y el Jinchuriki me atacara posteriormente con una bola. Rompió mi pájaro de arcilla, se duplicó y me ataca cayéndome al suelo. Pude esquivarlo haciendo Kawarimi de arcilla y me oculté en las ramas del zacate cerca del lugar donde estaban ellos. Vi que el Jinchuriki sacaba su poder del Bijuu pero el otro tipo le puso un papel que controlaba el chakra y volvió a la normalidad. Cuando el Jinchuriki volvio a la normalidad, llegaron la pelirrosa y la vieja… esto me daba mala espina. Dijeron que Sasori había muerto y yo me quedé pensativo sorprendiéndome el porque unas pendejas podían derrotar a alguien tan poderoso como mi novio… pero en fin, es el camino por el que pasa un artista. No tenía tiempo para llorar y aparte otros ninjas de la Hoja estaban detrás de mi intentándome atacar. Yo quería escapar comiendo un poco de mi arcilla para autoexplotarme y atacarlos con mi arte, pero el doujutsu del ninja copia me envió a otra dimensión. Lo único que quería hacer era recuperar mi anillo y mis manos que me habían arrancado Gaara y Kakashi. Zetsu y el otro chico me encontraron. El acompañante de Zetsu me vio herido y comenzó a hartarme con sus comentarios: "Está claro que ha explotado Zetsu san" "Parece que también a Deidara lo han vencido" "Mirate que pena me das, te encuentras bien"… Quería ahorcarlo, mi paciencia no tenía límites y sólo quería matarlo, pero no lo iba a hacer por el momento. Después de pelearme con él, los 3 regresamos a la nueva base de Akatsuki. Todos volvimos a hacer una reunión general. Nombraron a aquel acompañante de Zetsu, Tobi, como mi nuevo compañero de Akatsuki. El líder vio que no tenía mis 2 brazos así que le ordenó a Kakuzu que me cosiera después de haber encontrado mis manos. Pocos días después encontré mis brazos y Kakuzu me cosió. Todos los días lloraba antes de dormirme por pensar en su muerte. Ya que tenía mis brazos, quería enterrar a Sasori y ver su cadaver por última vez. Quería que alguien me ayudara en este plan porque necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con las palas, la lápida… y aparte Kakuzu me había dicho que no hiciera tanto esfuerzo porque me estaba apenas recuperándome. Al que le tenía más confianza era al líder. Le dije y me comprendió. En la noche. Después de que todos se durmieran, Pein y yo nos fuimos a la antigua base de Akatsuki en el País del Río. Aún estaba el cadaver intacto sin enterrar. Así que quitamos todas las marionetas que estaban estorbando el paso, las espadas que le atravesaban su cuerpo y excavamos un buen pedazo de tierra para posteriormente, enterrarlo…**

Pein: Sin el como quiera estamos llegando lejos…

Deidara (llorando): Lo sé, pero yo ya no soy nada sin él, hmm. Ese sentimiento a lo que llamé amor se fue aunque aún lo siento dentro de mí. No volveré a amar igual. ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi vida, Danna? ¿Por qué te moriste en ese momento? Se que todos los artistas debemos morir en algún momento, No quería que me arrebataran al artista a quien más amé en vida… Maldita niña pelo de chicle estúpida, maldita vieja con arrugas de mierda!! Porque, Danna, porqué? (suspiré)

Pein: Por alguna razón este momento tenía que suceder. La vida es muy impredecible y da un millón de vueltas. No sabes cuando uno se muere de repente. Saldrás adelante, capturaremos todos los Jinchurikis y cumpliremos nuestra misión de Akatsuki… Hazlo por él.

Deidara (llorando): Tienes razón, Pein.

**Después de que Pein me dijera esas palabras, abrazé fuertemente su cadaver y le di un beso leve en su boca. Lo cargué hasta el pozo y tiré sus restos. Pein lo enterró y yo aún estaba llorando. Cuando vi que Pein terminó de enterrar a Sasori… **

Deidara (aún llorando): Pein, te puedo confesar algo?

Pein: que pasó?

Deidara: Cuando me muera, quiero... si llegara a morir pronto y estuvieran ustedes aquí… quiero que me entierren al lado de donde está Sasori No Danna…

Pein sólo se quedó pensativo, vio que mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar…

Pein: Mejor lleguemos lo más rápido a la base y duerme. Tus ojos están tan rojos de tanto llorar…

**Y así fue como me despedí de Sasori para siempre, Iba a visitar su tumba a escondidas de vez en cuando, no todos los días. Me habían mandado a capturar junto con Tobi al Bijuu de 3 colas. Fue un éxito. Cuando terminamos el ritual me acuerdo que fui a su funeral. Y así el tiempo fue pasando hasta que me enviaron a esta misión…**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Gracias por sus comentarios… Alguna duda del fic o sugerencia me envían un review.


	4. Y todo un ciclo de vida tiene su fin

_**Aquí se acaba este fic. Tuvo muy pocos capítulos pero, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias, anécdotas… pueden mandarme un review…**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_El rubio termina de recordar su anécdota y sigue en la batalla contra Uchiha Sasuke, obervándole sus ojos Sharingan._

_Deidara: No, no contra ti… Soy superior a ti, ¡Es imposible que pierda! ¡Una perfección artística invencible! Parece broma… Mis habilidades son perfectas…_

_El Uchiha moreno se queda observando al rubio pelilargo volando sobre su pájaro de arcillay comienza a comer un poco de la arcilla del pájaro._

_Tobi: Ah! Si está comiendose la pasta para hacer explosivo, eso significa que…_

_Deidara (gritando): Esta es mi mejor obra y también tu perdición!, Tobi, lárgate de aquí!_

_El enmascarado naranja escapa y Deidara comienza a hacer una bomba gigante de él mismo en el campo de batalla, había activado la bomba c4. El Uchiha pelinegro se sorprende por lo grande que es. _

_Sasuke (pensativo): Es enorme… si esto es una bomba_

_Deidara: No huyas! En serio crees que puedes escapar del Garuda así?_

_La bomba gigante se inmola en medio del bosque. El oponente pelinegro observa que los restos de la bomba C4 y observa al rubio akatsuki con su sharingan también, de inmediato huye del rubio mientras este hace pequeños pájaros de arcilla. _

_Deidara : La victoria es mía! La explosión del arte! Disipación!_

_(Activa sus bombas en forma de pájaro y una lagartija que está en un árbol próximo al Uchiha)_

_Sasuke de inmediato ve que su cuerpo se deshace en forma de arcilla._

_Sasuke: Mierda! Que demonios pasa? Acaso es!_

_Deidara: Hmm! Esto… es una obra maestra! _**(dentro de sus pensamientos)… Apoco no, Sasori No Danna?**

_Tobi: Pequeñas bombas a nivel microscópico… C4 Garuda. Esas bombas invisibles son esparcidas por el aire cuando explota el Deidara gigante… y las criaturas que respiran el gas denotan las bombas de sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en polvo mientras explotan de adentro hacia afuera. Que técnica mas aterradora… a nivel celular._

_Deidara: Creo que debería darle las gracias a Itachi por esto. Kukuku… (Se quita el lente que le había regalado su novio pelirrojo y se lo guarda en su bolsillo izquierdo) Kukuku… He ganado! He ganado! Mi arte ha ganado! _**(piensa a la vez)…Esta victoria es por ti, Danna! **

_Pero algo inadvertido sucede, Los ojos sharingan de su oponente ven detrás de el ya con su cuerpo en fase 2 otra vez, lo ataca con un chidori alargado y le hace una herida en el pecho del rubio._

_Deidara: Esos ojos…_

_Sasuke: Bombas invisibles a los ojos de cualquiera… pero mi sharingan puede ver el color del Chakra. Las diminutas bombas de Chakra, pude verlas perfectamente en la explosión. Tu estabas fuera al alcance de ese humo. Viéndote pude deducir que tipo de ataque era, así que esquivarlo ha sido muy fácil._

_Deidara: Tú… así que lo que vi antes, cuando te estabas muriendo era…_

_Sasuke: Si, mi genjutsu!_

_Deidara: ugh.. kuku… ya veo… así es, como es…_

_Sasuke:No te di en un punto vital a propósito, Ahora dime donde está Itachi!_

_Deidara: Como he dicho antes… tengo que darle las gracias a Itachi por esto…_

_Sasuke (duduso): ?_

_Deidara hace un clon de arcilla y se va debajo de ella dentro de su pájaro. Ataca agarrándole el pie al enemigo. El siente el ataque._

_Sasuke: Un clon de arcilla?_

_Deidara: Tu genjutsu ya lo he visto antes… hace mucho tiempo. Es como el de Itachi!No voy a caer en el mismo truco 2 veces, hmm! Desde el día que me enfrenté a Itachi, he entrenado mi ojo izquierdo para contrarrestar el sharingan! Especialmente sus técnicas ilusorias! Ahora si que lo es! Prepáratepara comer mi C4! Hmm!_

_Sasuke: kuu…_

_Ahí mismo saca el rubio desde su boca una bomba C4 extra la bomba, cubre la mano del enemigo. Poco a poco se va a haciendo mas grande, hasta que lo explota cuando cubre todo el cuerpo del Uchiha moreno y está dentro de él._

_Sasuke (gritando desde adentro): Parece que tu eres el que se está quedando sin chakra. No tienes suficiente como para liberarte de esto, ¿Verdad? _

_El Uchiha ve que hay montones de bombas C4 a su alrededor y Deidara logra liberarse muy a fuerza de la bomba para escapar._

_Sasuke: Estaba en lo cierto. _

_Deidara: Lo de dentro es lo mismo que lo de antes! Millones de bomba c4, hmm!_

_El rubio saca mas arcilla de su otro bolsillo y le comienzan a doler los brazos que el tesorero de Akatsuki le había cosido con anterioridad._

_Deidara: Mierda estos cortes duelen… Casi no me queda chakra… casi no me sirve…_

_Antes de que la bomba C4 gigante de el mismo explotara, El pelinegro saca un raikiri y logra escapar de la bomba. El rubio pelilargo se da cuenta._

_Deidara: Ahora que, hmm? _

_Sasuke (pensando): Puedo hacer otro raikiri._

_El chico pelinegro se acerca a el para atacarlo con el Raikiri. _

_Deidara: Estás demasiado lejos como para alcanzarme con tu Raikiri! Estás acabado!_

_Como a el rubio le quedaba poca energía, hace explotar una figura de arcilla que había hecho antes y cae al suelo. Viendo que una serpiente de la fase 2 del ala rota de Sasuke se hace pedazos. El rubio se alegra._

_Deidara: Se acabó. He ganado.Mi arte ha ganado! Hahahaha…**(dentro de sus pensamientos)** **y todos mis esfuerzos los hize por ti, valió la pena... no lo crees?**_

_Pero sucedió algo otra vez, los ojos sharingan del enemigo lo estaban observando desde atrás. El con su fase 1 le da un golpe fuerte en la cara por detrás. Le saca sangre de su boca y se arrastra por la fuerza que él había hecho el golpe._

_Deidara: Esto no es una ilusión! Como… Como ha sobrevivido a la bomba C4? Tú… imposible… Te diste cuenta?_

_Sasuke: Si… hace un rato. Contra el sharingan, lo único que puedes hacer es realizar los sellos con las manos escondidas. No importa que tan rápido seas, puedo leer tus sellos siempre que sean visibles. Todas tus técnicas usan el elemento tierra. La tierra es débil frente al trueno. Difundí tus explosivos sobrecargándolos con electricidad. Ese es tu punto débil, no?_

_Deidara: Tú, así que realizaste ese Raikiri dentro en tu propio cuerpo… y difundiste todos tus explosivos con electricidad…_

_Sasuke: Si, me dolió bastante de todas formas… por cierto se llama Chidori._

_Deidara: Encontraste el punto débil de mi arte en poco tiempo… Como te diste cuenta?_

_Sasuke: Después de la explosión de las minas de tierra, aunque llevaba analizando desde el principio tus movimientos, claro. Al contrarrestar tu primer ataque con el Chidori… vi que algunos explotaron… y otros no. Y de ahí saqué mi teoría._

_Deidara: Teoría?_

_Sasuke: La explosión que hiciste para esquivar mi ataque. Fue otra bomba nueva, no de la del principio… ninguna de las bombas que había tocado yo, explotaron. Sin embargo, cayeron cerca de tu compañero, así que pensé que no las habías hecho explotar a propósito._

_Deidara:Entiendo… así que no sabías si fui yo o tu Chidori, ¿Por eso te arriesgaste detonando las minas?_

_Sasuke: Exacto. Tú mismo dijiste que explotarían al momento. Pero que explotarán automáticamente tampoco me importaba… Sólo había una manera de confirmar si mi electricidad podía desactivar tus bombas o no. _

_Deidara: Ah.. ah…_

_Sasuke: Si, mi katana. No estaba tratando de saber si allí había una mina o no… Para confirmar mi teoría, cargué mi katana con chidori y perforé una de las minas. _

_Deidara: ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo podrías saber que allí había una mina?_

_Sasuke: Ya te lo he dicho antes, no? Mis ojos ven el color de chakra._

_Deidara (pensando): El Sharingan ha podido ver a través de todo! _

_Deidara: Pudiste ver dónde estaban las minas?_

_Deidara (pensando): ¿No estaba intentando tener un punto donde pisar? Si solo fue para probar si su teoría era cierta. _

_Deidara: Entonces, que hubieras hecho si no era cierto… y detonarían igualmente?_

_Sasuke: Eso me habría forzado a usar mi otra "opción", pero al final no la necesité._

_Deidara (pensando): Incluso después de todo… tenía el as bajo la manga…_

_El rubio intenta pararse pero su falta de fuerza se lo impide. El Uchiha se acerca a donde está él._

_Sasuke: ¿Dónde está Itachi?_

_Deidara saca unas serpientes desde sus lenguas de arcilla en sus manos, los sujeta sobre los pies de Sasuke. El los destruye con su electricidad. _

_Sasuke: Eh… haciéndote el duro, eh? … A mi no me engañas… has gastado toda tu chakra. _

_Deidara: Hehe… voy a ganar… aunque no pueda moverme… mi arcilla explosiva aún puede… Vamos, vamos a verte un poco más asustado, hmm? Esta vez mi arte acabará contigo, sin duda… hehehe… Eso es lo que me asusta de ti! Tu y tu maldito hermano! Deja de hacerte el bueno! Esos ojos! Esos malditos ojos! Me vuelven loco! Ojos que rechazan… y desprecian mi arte! Me niego a que me vuelvan a mirar con esos ojos! Ojos que no muestran asombro… ni aprecio… Ojos que ignoran mis creaciones! _

_Sasuke: Podría preocuparme por todo, menos por todo eso. Ahora dime donde está Itachi!_

_Deidara lo mira y el inactiva sus ojos Sharingan._

_Deidara: lncluso sin su sharingan, el aun me gana facilmente…_

_El menor de los Uchiha le mira el anillo Akatsuki. El se quita su camisa y piensa hacer una técnica final…_

_**Deidara (su último pensamiento): Ya sé el porqué tuve ese sueño, no fue un sueño normal. Él me dijo que mi fin estaba cerca, por eso dijo que pronto nos veríamos muy pronto en muerte y en este justo momento, él y yo volveremos a vermos … para siempre. Por fin estaré contigo, Sasori.**_

_El rubio tenía una parte cosida de su pecho. Se la empieza a descoser con la lengua de su mano izquierda y saca todo lo que sobra de su arcilla de su bolsillo con la otra mano. Cuando logra descocerse saca una lengua mucho mas grande dentro de su pecho. Mete toda la arcilla que sobra con la mano derecha._

_Deidara: Contempla mi obra maestra! Autodestrucción! _

_Sasuke: Está loco…_

_Deidara: La muerte me transformará en una obra de arte! Una explosión distinta a las demás… una que dejará cicatrices en la tierra como ninguna otra. Una creación digna de elogios de todo lo demás! Lo siento, Tobi… y tu morirás!! La onda expansiva será de 10 kilómetros! No podrás escapar, hmm! Ahora muestrame tu miedo! Ahogate en el miedo y la desesperación! Llora como un niño perdido! Porque mi arte… es una explosión!!_

_Deidar se explota y la bomba empieza a expanderse por el bosque…_

_Sasuke: argghh_

_Tobi: Que?!_

_Suigetsu, compañero del llamado antiguamente "Equipo Hebi" no estaba muy lejos del lugar. Ve la bomba desde donde él estaba._

_Suigetsu: Ese lugar…_

_Juugo también ve la explosión sin decir ningún comentario._

_Karin, que estaba en una ciudad colindante con el campo de batalla, ve la explosión._

_Karin: Alli es donde está Sasuke!_

_Ella invoca su técnica de rastreo de chakra. _

_Karin: No puedo sentir el chakra de Sasuke! _

_Zetsu, desde el zacate, ve la explosión._

_Zetsu: Ese Deidara, explotándose a si mismo… Donde estará Tobi? Seguramente… ha muerto en la explosión. _

_Después de la explosión, El colector de espadas va al lugar del incidente y comienza a sacar un rollo de invocación. _

_Suigetsu: Ahí es donde quedamos en reencontrarnos. Y si… ha acabado sucediendo._

_El chico bipolar regresa a la base de la organización para decirles…_

_Zetsu: Deidara ha muerto. Se autodestruyó con una explosión enorme._

_Kisame: Ha, hemos perdido a otro. Creía que era bastante fuerte…_

_Itachi: Contra quien ha perdido? Sasuke o el Kyuubi?_

_Zetsu: Sasuke, pero… Sasuke también ha muerto._

_Itachi pone una reacción triste al saber la noticia._

_Kisame: Mató a Sasuke al suicidarse._

_Pein: Debes estar agradecido. Deidara dio la vida para quitarnos un problema de encima. _

_Kisame: Nos hemos olvidado de algo…_

_Zetsu: Parece que Tobi también murió. Estaba cerca de la explosión._

_Kisame: Así que Tobi… pero si es muy rápido corriendo… y aún así… debió ser un jutsu enorme. _

_Pein: Está bien, es fácil de encontrar a alguien de su nivel. Pero Deidara era fuerte…_

_Kisame: Para dar alegría auna organización tan oscura, para eso servía Tobi._

_Pein: Voy a… despedir a Deidara._

_De inmediato Konan se va con Pein._

_Mientras tanto Suigetsu saca su pergamino e invoca… _

_Suigetsu: Kuchiyose No Jutsu! Es esto… la incovación de Orochimaru, Manda. Incluso Orochimaru lo pasó mal con este tipo. Oh, genjutsu…_

_Suigetsu ve al lado de Manda a un Sasuke levantándose, pero cae…_

_Suigetsu: Como has acabado asi? Con quien has luchado?_

_Manda: Tu… me usaste… Esos ojos, con esos ojos fui controlado. Tu como te atreves…_

_La serpiente expira._

_Suigetsu: Se ha muerto. Era la mascota principal de Orochimaru. Debes tratar mejor a los animales… incluso lo usaste a la fuerza con Genjutsu. _

_Sasuke: Fue algo inprovisado, no tenía tiempo._

_Karin y Juugo llegan juntos al lugar de la explosión._

_Karin (gritando): Los encontramos! Estaban aquí… Tu chakra desapareció de repente así que no sabía si… Estabas volando!_

_Suigetsu: Te metiste dentro de Manda y usaste un jutsu para salir volando…. Pero, ¿Cómo has acabado asi?_

_Karin: Tu debilucho! Pero si eres quien derrotó a Orochimaru! _

_Sasuke: Orochimaru ya estaba débil, no fue gran cosa._

_Entre Suigetsu y Juugo levantan a Sasuke para dirigirse a un albergue mas cercano para que el líder del equipo se recuperara de las heridas causadas por la batalla. _

Después de que el antes llamado Equipo Hebi se había ido al albergue. Konan y Pein se encontraban en el lugar de la muerte de su amigo. Ven el cuerpo del rubio hecho pedazos esparcidos sobre los 10 km que fue su ataque suicida.

Pein: Konan, me acabo de acordar de algo que me dijo Deidara hace tiempo.

Konan: Que te dijo?

Pein: Un poco después de la muerte de Sasori. El y yo fuimos a enterrarlo en lo que fue la antigua base de Akatsuki. Me dijo que si se moría algún día de estos y aún estuviera en Akatsuki, que su cuerpo fuera enterrado al lado de su novio.

Konan: No sabía, solo te dijo a ti verdad?

Pein: Si, era al que le tenía mas confianza en la Organización. Si te pensé decir hace algún tiempo, pero me acordé hasta ahora.

Konan: Ya veo. ¿Y piensas cumplir el deseo de nuestro compañero?

Pein: Si, el se merece un buen descanso. El hizo un buen trabajo en la Organización. Hemos perdido a un compañero muy valioso.

Konan: Voy a comprar un bolso para recoger los restos. No me tardo.

Pein: Yo voy contigo.

Konan: No me va a pasar nada, querido. Por mientras recolecta todos los restos de Deidara que encuentres.

La peliazul se va a la ciudad mas cercana a comprar lo necesario para emprender el viaje. Se tarda como 2 horas en volver a donde estaba el chico de pelo anaranjado. Trajo las cosas indispensables, una lápida, una pala y una maleta grande para guardar todo lo necesario. Meten los restos del rubio en una bolsa grande y emprenden el viaje. Tardan como 2 días en llegar al destino. Entre los dos cavan la tierra al lado del funeral del pelirrojo. Sacan la bolsa donde estaban los restos del rubio. Los vacían al pozo y vuelven a enterrar. Ponen la lápida con su nombre. Se quedan contemplando el funeral de los amantes.

Pein: Ellos se amaban en vida.

Konan: Por eso esculpí en la lápida que está en medio de las dos tumbas… "El amor que se demostraron en vida, en su muerte se plasma su amor que sintieron por ellos mismos y por nuestra Organización, Akatsuki"

Pein: Eso es muy cierto, mi amor.

Konan: Si, me hubiera gustado poder recuperar el cadaver de Kakuzu para ponerle que amó a Hidan en vida y en muerte también…

Pein: Eso me trae viejos recuerdos cuando Hidan no quería admitir que era su novio porque si ya había insultado a Sasori y a Deidara por eso…

Konan: y eso fue lo que le hizo aprobar la relación de noviazgo de Sasori y Deidara… que el también encontró a su amor después.

Pein: Y ese amor que ellos sintieron ellos, es el amor que siento por ti, Konan.

Konan: Yo también Pein. Desde siempre…

Pein y Konan se dan un beso de amor. Y después del beso…

Pein: Me gustaría cuando nos muramos, hicieramos lo mismo que Deidara y Sasori. O mas bien que nuestros cuerpos estén enterrados en la misma tumba.

Konan: Lo sé… a mi también me gustaría.

Pein: Creo que ya es hora de regresar a la aldea de la Lluvia. Tenemos que reunirnos con Tobi allí. El logró escapar con éxito de la explosión.

Konan: Que bueno. Vamos para allá.

_Konan y Pein van a la Aldea de la lluvia y se reúnen con Tobi para planear ataques futuros. _

_Pein: Bueno… que ha pasado con Sasuke?_

_Tobi: Nada malo, mostró el poder de su Sharingan. Sus ojos sobrepasarán a los de Itachi. La máquina está preparada. Ya tiene la mente lista…_

_Pein: y que hay del Kyuubi?_

_Tobi: Tu irás por él. No aceptaremos fracaso alguno por parte del Líder.Naruto Uzumaki… ya no es un niño indefenso. Ha aprendido un jutsu formidabley tiene muchos aliados… No será tan fácil. Incluso acabó con dos vidas de Kakuzu en un solo ataque. _

_Konan: No hay porque decirlo como si hubiera que temerle. Pein no ha perdido nunca una batalla._

_Tobi: heh… es verdad. Ya lo he dicho todo.. dile a los demás miembros de Akatsuki que capturen sus Jinchuriki rápido. _

_Pein: Lo sé._

_Tobi: Pronto… se cumplirán todos nuestros objetivos. _

_Pein: Y cuando ocurra, todo estará como debe estar. _

_Tobi da unos dos pasos hacia donde están Pein y Konan. Sube un escalón._

_Tobi: El verdadero poder del sharingan… Mi poder… el poder de Madara Uchiha._

_FIN _


End file.
